A YEAR OF SUPRISES
by Annie and John Evans
Summary: During the summer Harry escapes the Dursely's and goes to Hogwarts to live but instead Harry recieves a chain of secrets that will change his life and help him end this war once and for all! PreHBP. R&R! Previously named The Unpredicted Truth
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter! Anything you don't recognize is ours!

* * *

It was the last day of July. Harry Potter was lying on his bed in Privet Drive and thought about the last year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was going there for the last five years. Every year Harry got himself in some adventure but just last year Harry lost his godfather. Harry knew Sirius for just two years but he already loved him like a second father. 

Harry just woke up from a nightmare in which he saw Sirius falling behind the Veil in Department of Mysteries again. Every night since the end of last year Harry dreamed about Sirius or Cedric and if he somehow escaped those he had visions from Voldemort. The result of that was one very grumpy and sleepy boy.

Harry looked at the clock and he saw that there was only ten minutes left until midnight and his 16th birthday. At that moment through the open window of his room flew seven owls. One of them was his own, snow-white owl named Hedwig. Harry approached her and took a letter from her leg.

Harry opened the gift that came with the letter and discovered a book called ''101 way for a good duel''. Harry smiled and opened the letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope that you are OK and that your aunt and uncle are behaving  
__themselves. I also hope that you started working on your homework  
and that we will see each other at the Diagon Alley two  
days before school starts._

_Love,_

_Hermione _

_P.S. Happy Birthday, Harry! I hope you like the gift!_

Harry smiled again.

'Hermione will always be Hermione!' – He thought.

And with that he looked at the other owls. First he took the letter from Ron's owl, Pig. The moment Harry took the letter from his leg, Pig started flying around the room. Harry opened the gift first and he was surprised when he saw a book. He unwrapped it and saw that it was a book on chess strategy. Next, Harry opened the letter and started to read.

_Mate,_

_Happy Birthday! I hope that you are well and that those  
muggles of yours aren't too awful towards you. Mum, dad  
and everybody else send their good wishes._

_Yours,_

_Ron_

_P.S. Be careful when you open the gift twins sent you. I think  
that they included some of their new products._

Harry laughed quietly. The twins were always the same, real jokers. Harry opened the rest of the letters and then he tiredly fell on his bed. He was pleased that he had such a good friend.

When Harry nearly fell asleep, through the window flew beautiful black and white owl that carried old, yellow envelope. The owl got close to him and started pecking him to wake him up. Harry woke up and looked at the owl confused.

''Who are you? Who is your master?'' – asked Harry.

The owl gave him his leg so he would notice the letter she carried. Harry took the letter, opened it and slowly started to read:

* * *

A/N: I'm rewriting this with John's help so enjoy! Next chapter will be up soon! 

**_Annie_ and John**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter! Anything you don't recognize is ours!

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that you are probably very confused and that you don't have _

_any idea what is happening but everything will be explained soon. _

_But first, Happy Birthday, my son._

_I have to tell you something important. James is not your father. Before I _

_start my explanation know that James always loved you like you were his own. _

_Now let me start this story at the beginning._

_When James and I went to school we were close like brother and sister _

_even if other students thought that we hate each other. In our sixth year I _

_started spending my time with one of the Slytherin's. He was also the sixth_

_year. I needed help in Potions and he asked for tutoring in Charms. We got _

_together several times a week to study. We became friends and on the _

_end of that year we started dating. We wrote to each other over the _

_summer and we continued our relationship after the holidays. Because of the _

_other Slytherin's we had to keep it a secret but just before Christmas James_

_c__aught us together in one of the empty classrooms. After he heard the _

_story he agreed to help us. From the next day, in front of the all school _

_James and I were a couple while in secret I dated my real boyfriend._

_After we finished the school we wanted to marry but he already joined the_

_Death Eaters as a spy and it was too dangerous. So Severus (that's his name) _

_and I married in secret with James as our witness while James and I had our _

_big wedding the next day. A few months after that Severus disappeared and _

_when he didn't return in two months James and I told everyone that I am _

_pregnant with James's child. When you were born you looked so mach _

_like your father so James and I decided to place the spells on you to make_

_you look like James. The spells will begin to fade on your 16th birthday._

_Severus returned two months after your birth and when he saw you he_

_thought that I cheated him with James. He run away from the house so_

_fast I couldn't explain anything. After that he didn't want to see me and _

_he returned every letter I sent him unopened. If you met him he probably _

_acted awful toward you because he thought that you are James's son. _

_Harry, please don't hate him because of that. Give him a chance. If you _

_didn't met him yet, his name is Severus Snape. Ask Albus Dumbledore_

_where you can find him. Harry, James and I always loved you _

_very much. Never forget that_

_Lots of love,_

_Mum _

_**TBC...**_

_

* * *

_**A/N: We hope you have enjoyed this chapter! R&R! Next chapter on Friday!**

**_Annie and John_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Look at chapter one!

* * *

Harry stared in front of himself. 

'No, it's not true. It can't be true. It's just a joke. Calm down. She's just joking with you. She must be joking.' Harry panicked.

He looked at the letter with growing horror. He nearly screamed but then he remembered where he was. Then he calmed down a little and sat down on the bed.

'Now, Harry! Stop panicking. Don't make it worse. Everything will be OK. It's late now. I'll think about it later.' Harry thought 'Maybe it will all be a dream when I wake up.'

And with that thought in his head Harry fell asleep.

Next morning, he woke up feeling like he had forgotten something. Suddenly, he remembered the letter and he jumped from the bed completely awake. Then he started yelling:

"IT'S NOT TRUE! HOW CAN SHE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" he shouted.

Angry yell from his uncle stopped his ranting.

"BOY! STOP SHOUTING AND GET DOWNSTAIRS, _NOW_! MY FAMILY WANTS TO HAVE BREAKFEST!" Vernon shouted.

"Of course, and I'm not a family." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"I'm coming, uncle Vernon." he yelled.

Harry dressed and went downstairs so he could prepare breakfast for his so called family. After he finished that he returned to his room so he could think about the newest revelation. At that moment the doorbell rang. Harry went to open the door.

"Ah, professor Snape! Just the person I wanted to see." Harry greeted sarcastically.

Snape just ignored him.

"Potter! Get your things. We're leaving now." he said.

Harry stared at him feeling confused.

"What is happening? I thought that I was safest here!" Harry said.

"Don't just stand there. Headmaster sent me to bring you back at Hogwarts. Like I don't have anything better to do!" Snape said.

Harry didn't want to anger his professor any more than he already was so he hurried back to his room. He quickly started packing his things. He went toward his bed when Professor Snape arrived at his door.

'"Are you finished?" Snape asked Harry while curiously looking around himself.

"In a minute. I have to take same things first." Harry said, kneeled beside the bed and took his wand and invisibly cloak out of the loose floorboard (spelling) under the bed. Snape raised his eyebrow but thankfully he didn't say anything. Together, they left the house and went to an ally were no one would see them. Once there, Snape pulled a portkey from his pocket. Snape told Harry to put his hand on the portkey and then he touched it with his portkey. Next moment the disappeared from the place they were standing at. If anyone saw that scene they would probably think that they are seeing things or that they drank to much and they wouldn't mention it to anyone else.

* * *

A/N: There will be some new stuff in the next chapter on Monday! R&R, PLEASE! 

Annie and John


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything is in chapter one!

* * *

Far away from Privet Drive, out of nowhere two people suddenly arrived at the edge of forest. 

''Follow me, Potter!'' the other voice answered.

''Yes, Professor Snape.'' answered the voice of the other, younger person.

Together, the two persons went towards the old castle in front of them. In the entrance they were welcomed by the old man with the long white beard and shining smile. His name was Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry, Severus, you're here. Follow me, please!" Dumbledore said, turned around and swiftly started walking towards his office.

When he was there he sat at his desk and waited for Harry and Severus to come as well.

"Harry, Severus, sit!" Dumbledore said, "Do you want some lemon drops, or perhaps some tea?

Both wizards refused. Dumbledore suddenly became serious and his eyes lost their twinkle.

"Harry, your aunt's house is not safe anymore. I just realized that now that Voldemort has your blood he could easily come to your house whenever he wants. I want you to stay at Hogwarts this summer. Do you agree?" old wizard asked.

"Yes, of course I will stay here, Headmaster!" answered shocked Harry.

Dumbledore turned towards Severus.

"Severus, you are the only one who stayed at school and whom I trust with my life. Can Harry stay with you, please?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, absolutely NO! I refuse to spend MY time with that… that BRAT!" Severus jumped on his feet and started yelling.

Harry felt hurt.

"Severus, calm down. You are the only one I can trust enough." Dumbledore tried to change his mind.

"Why can't he stay with the werewolf? Or Minerva? They would be happy to spend some time with him!" Severus tried to get out of that job.

"Harry can't stay with them. Minerva is visiting her relatives in France and Professor Lupin is on a mission for me and he won't return until the start of a new school year." Dumbledore crushed all of Severus' hopes.

Severus realized that he wouldn't win this argument so he decided to just accept the job.

"Fine, the boy can stay with me. Where will he sleep?" Severus agreed.

"In your guestroom. It's empty anyway. It's just collecting the dust. Come on, Harry, let's go clean your room" Albus said.

At that moment Severus realized that Harry didn't say anything during the argument so he looked at him. Harry looked heartbroken. Severus thought that it was because he had to stay with him but Harry was hurt for completely different reasons. He was sad that his father didn't want him. Of course Severus didn't know that he had a son, but still…

Severus turned away from Harry and started walking after the Headmaster. They stopped at third floor. Harry was surprised that his Potions professor didn't have rooms in the dungeons. They stood in front of a portrait in which was painted a 30-year-old wizard with blond, nearly golden hair and emerald green eyes very similar to Harry. On the work table with ingredients was a silver snake around 40 centimeters long. She was, at least to Harry's ears, yelling at the wizard not to forget frog's eyes. It was curious that the wizard seemed to listen to her because he nodded and took the vial with the frog's eyes. He looked up and seemed surprised to see three living human beings in front of him.

**"_Well what do we got here the greasy hair man is back he is not Slytherin material," said the man in the portrait. _**

Harry turned and looked at the man's portrait again and said **_"How dare you judge my father even though he doesn't know he is my father I know him better than you, you are not Lord Salazar Slithering, himself!"_**

Harry saw that the man in the portrait was shocked that someone could understand him and he said "**_I am sorry young lad for offending your father and I must set something straight I am LORD SALAZAR SLYTHERIN, FOUNDER OF THE SLYTHERIN HOUSE, may I ask how you know parsel tongue."_**

"**_Well I was told that your heir Lord Voldemort transferred the power to me"_** Harry responded Lord Slytherin.

"_**Well first of all young lad that piece of scum that you know as Lord Voldemort is not and I repeat is not my heir my family would never stand for what that bloody prick is doing is against the Slytherin Family rules, Slytherin's never kill anyone who doesn't deserve it." " Now I have a something I want you to try on for me please!"**_

"**_OK" _**Harry responded

Salazar's portrait swung to the side and inside there was a box Harry took the box and opened it inside was a gold ring with the a Basilisk to signify the Slytherin Family

"**_Please try it on I want to see if you are the one " _**Salazar pleaded with Harry

So Harry took the ring out of the box and put it on his index finger of his right had, once the ring touched the finger a green and silver light surrounded Harry. The Professors were astounded by what just happened; **Harry James Potter** had just been proclaimed **THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN**

Harry was astounded and asked Professor Dumbledore what had just happened to him, " Well Harry you are now the True Heir of Slytherin and Lord Voldermort can not say he is the Heir of Slytherin any more." " Oh ok I understand now" answered a still astounded Harry.

Harry heard a voice calling to him when he turned around right next to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin was the portrait of ………………………………………..

**_TBC..._**

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. We hope you liked this chapter! Expect more soon! R&R

Annie and John


End file.
